¿Cuándo te desenamoraste de mi?
by Natdrac
Summary: No podía creer que el amor de su vida le fuera a romper el corazón, sólo tenía una pregunta, ¿Cuándo te desenamoraste de mí?
1. Chapter 1

nota de autora: hola mi nombre es Natalia admiradora de los dramiones, esta es mi primer historia que público, tenía muchos errores pero la fabulosa Cristy1994 me ayudó a corregirlos y darle su toque, Cris mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de ayudarme, eres un amor!

los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.

esta historia nació al escuchar la canción de Alessia Cara out of love, así que les recomiendo escucharla

¿Cuándo te desenamoraste de mí?

A pesar de que la noche estaba fría, el escalofrío que la hizo estremecer no provenía del clima, venía de su corazón. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba entender cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Ella lo amaba y no podía creer que él ya no sintiera lo mismo por ella, así que suspiró y siguió escribiendo la misiva.

Había pasado más de un mes desde el terrible día en que él llegó de su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y le comunicó qué se iba.

—Lo lamento, Hermione, pero no puedo seguir así. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

En ese instante sintió cómo su corazón se partía en dos y su vista se nublaba al llenarse sus ojos de lá consciente de que desde hacía un tiempo tenían problemas, pero…¡por Merlín! Nunca imaginó que podrían llegar tan lejos como para que alguno de los dos quisiera irse.

Escuchó que él le hablaba y regresó su atención al rubio que tenía en frente.

—Draco,¿de qué estás hablando?

—Por favor, no hagamos esto más difícil. Sabes que solo nos haríamos más daño si nos aferramos a estar juntos.

El hecho de que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas solo elevaba el coraje y dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Detestaba sentirse débil y vulnerable, y por encima de todo, odiaba no poder controlar su llanto. Por su cabeza solo pasaban recuerdos felices, las primeras miradas en clase de pociones, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no iban cargadas de desprecio… su primer beso en la biblioteca y su primer recorrido por Hogwarts tomados de las manos, sin importarles las miradas de los alumnos, incluidos sus amigos y profesores. Las presentaciones con los padres y cómo defendió su amor ante la incredulidad de Lucius Malfoy. Sus paseos por el mundo muggle.

No, por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en sus años juntos.

—¿Porqué estás haciendo esto? Podemos arreglarlo, no entiendo tu necesidad de llevar todo al extremo.

—No puedo, Hermione, esto me sobrepasa. Y no quiero dañarte más —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Si lo piensas bien, es lo mejor para ti.

La rabia la inundó, ganándole al dolor por un momento y, sintiendo impotencia, gritó:

—¡No te permito que decidas por mí, Draco! ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es mejor para mí? —El eco de sus palabras seguían resonando en las paredes después de unos segundos. Luego, bajó la voz para susurrar con lo que le quedaba de aliento—. Una relación es de dos, no solo tuya. Y yo aún te amo.

—Tienes que entenderlo, la decisión está tomada —se limitó a decir—. Regresaré a la mansión,Nare vendrá a por mis cosas. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Y un segundo después dejó de estar frente a ella.

Su mente regresó al presente cuando la luz de lámpara perdió intensidad por un momento. Tomó el vaso que contenía whisky de fuego y le dio un largo sorbo. No acostumbraba a beber, pero esa noche lo necesitaba.

Cuando terminó tomó la carta en sus manos y comenzó a leer.

_Draco:_

_Tal vez pienses que esta carta es solo una más de las tantas que ya te he enviado… pero no, esta es la última._

_No creas que es un intento desesperado por hacer que te quedes a mi lado. Tú me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no te lo pediría, que no soy tan egoísta._

_Tampoco pretendo reparar lo que está dañado. Y sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión porque tu corazón ya está lejos de mí, y el espacio que ahora hay entre nosotros no desaparecerá de repente._

_Pero cuando pienso en nuestro tiempo juntos y las noches se hacen largas… trato de encontrar las razones que te llevaron a tomar la decisión de alejarte de mí, y todos mis pensamientos me llevan a una conclusión. Es lo último que te pediré, así que por favor, responde:_

_¿Cuándo te desenamoraste de mí?_

_H.G._

Ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza, la acarició y susurró:

—Entrégasela.

Vio emprender el vuelo y alejarse, cerró su ventana y llegó hasta su cama. Se acostó en ella, abrazando la almohada y permitiendo que su llanto fluyera. Así pasaron un par de horas hasta que el cansancio emocional la llevo a dormirse y a soñar con el amor de su vida, ese al que había querido con tanta fuerza que, con su partida, le había hecho trizas el corazón.

Estaba bien. Estaría bien.

Si aquello significaba su felicidad, entonces aprendería a vivir con su ausencia.


	2. en casa

Chicas aquí vengo con la contestación de Draco, la verdad no pensaba que iba a escribirlo pero la verdad me animé por la respuesta que tuvo, de nuevo le doy las gracias a la preciosa de Cristy1994 esta historia tiene su toque! Yo creo q de menos tendrá otro capítulo así que nos leemos pronto, besos desde México, Nath.

**Nunca**

La chimenea estaba encendida, siendo lo único que alumbraba el despacho. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Aquel líquido oscuro que quemaba su garganta era lo único que había ingerido en los últimos días a pesar de que su madre había intentado que comiera algo sólido, sin éxito.

—Draco, hijo, no puedes seguir así —le había dicho con preocupación—. Por favor, tienes que alimentarte. Mira, Nare te preparó algo.

—Madre no insistas más, ya dije que no quiero. Y si no te molesta, ¿podrías dejarme solo?

Narcisa suspiró, dejando la charola en la mesita de centro y caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, se volvió para mirar a su hijo una última vez.

—¿Sabes? A veces tenemos que escuchar a nuestro corazón antes que a nuestro cerebro.

Sin esperar respuesta salió del despacho, dejando al rubio más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

Observando el líquido ambarino gritó de frustración y arrojó el vaso hacía la chimenea, el crepitar aumentó un momento y de nuevo la habitación se sumió en silencio.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó por enésima vez.

_¿Cuándo te desenamoraste de mí?_

Arrugó el pergamino y lo aventó también.

—Por Merlín, Granger, ¿por qué eres tan necia?

Tomó su varita, hizo a la carta regresar y, susurrando un reparo, el pergamino volvió a estar impecable.

Había pasado un mes desde que había dejado el departamento de la castaña y una semana desde que Hermione le había mandado la carta. Sin embargo, aún sentía el dolor tan fuerte como el primer día.

Le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de dejarla, y al hacerlo había creído que era lo mejor para ella. Sus fantasmas lo habían alcanzado y los horrores que había cometido en la guerra no lo dejaban vivir en paz. Ella, como buena leona, había tratado de ayudarlo pero… simplemente la culpa era más fuerte que él. Por las noches aún tenía pesadillas y, cuando despertaba y la miraba dormida a su lado, no podía evitar que su mente viajara a cuando su trastornada tía la había torturado en la mansión. Sus dedos acariciaban la cicatriz que surcaba su antebrazo y su remordimiento solo iba en aumento.

Por las mañanas ella notaba cuando no había sido una buena noche para él y trataba de recordarle que así como había cometido errores, sin su ayuda no hubieran podido derrotar al señor tenebroso.

Pero para él pesaban más las cosas malas que las buenas, en sus sueños veía la cara del profesor Dumbledore y cómo le pedía que por favor no lo hiciera… y aunque no fue él quien cometió el crimen, muchas veces se preguntaba si habría sido capaz de hacerlo con un poco más de tiempo y un poco menos de presión. Snape había evitado que él manchara sus manos de sangre, pero eso no calmaba su conciencia. Se sentía tan sucio, tan impotente, no merecedor de cosas buenas.

La sociedad aún le recordaba sus crímenes y no pasaban por alto a qué bando había pertenecido. Cuando salió a la luz la noticia de que él y Hermione estaban saliendo no tardaron en aparecen las publicaciones amarillistas, y los titulares iban desde "_¡Amistad entre casas!" o "¡Mortífago reformado sale con heroína de guerra!" _hasta "_¡¿La usa para limpiar su nombre?!"_

La prensa no les había dado tregua ya que durante varios meses acapararon todas las primeras planas. Trataron de ignorar toda la presión mediática que causaban pero siempre lograban acorralarlos en sus salidas al callejón Diagon, y las preguntas incómodas no se hacían esperar. Si por él hubiera sido, habría hechizado a todos los reporteros en más de una ocasión, pero ella siempre lograba calmar su ímpetu. Ella siempre conseguía que él sonriera y contestara: "¡Sin comentarios!".

Ella era su bálsamo, su calma en medio de la tormenta, incluso era su recuerdo más feliz para invocar un patronus. Cuando después de varios días por fin pudo realizar el hechizo, una sensación de satisfacción lo inundó y la expresión en el rostro de ella no tenía precio. Lo veía con orgullo y amor, cosas que casi nunca había tenido en su vida.

El día que volvió a la mansión, Nare lo recibió con una reverencia y, pensando que estaba de visita, le informó que su ama estaba en el jardín tomando el té.

Él le contestó un simple gracias y se dirigió a su recámara.

—Ama, el joven amo ha llegado. —Narcisa sonrió y se puso de pie, girando hacia la casa en espera de su hijo—. El amo se fue directo a su recámara.

—¡Oh! Está bien, Nare, gracias.

A la mujer le pareció extraño que su hijo no llegara a saludarla pero pensó que en cualquier momento estaría frente a ella. Se dispuso a terminar su té, pero el joven no bajó, por lo que se puso de pie y convocó a su elfo.

—Nare, ¿sigue mi hijo en su habitación?

—Sí ama —contestó la criatura inclinándose.

—Puedes llevarte esto, ya terminé.

La matriarca se dirigió a la parte superior de la mansión y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo. Llamó a la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta se atrevió a entrar, encontrando a su hijo sentado en el sofá, bebiendo.

—Draco, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡Dejé a Hermione! —se limitó a responder.


	3. aún hay esperanza

Narcisa había intentado averiguar qué estaba pasando pero su hijo no le daba respuestas, así que tomó la decisión de hablar con la otra persona que podía contarle lo que pasó. La citó en el callejón Diagon, en un lugar muy discreto para tomar el té. Mientras la estaba esperando se preguntó si había sido una buena idea, ya que no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su hijo… pero verlo en la situación tan precaria que se encontraba le dio la respuesta: sí, era necesario.

Hermione entró al lugar en busca de la persona con la que se había citado. Se le acercó una chica muy amable que la condujo hasta la mesa en la que ya la esperaban.

—Señora Malfoy, buenas tardes —saludó cortésmente.

—Narcisa, por favor, ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted.

—Lo lamento Narcisa —contestó avergonzada.

—Siéntate por favor, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó tomándola de la mano.

A Hermione le sorprendió un poco el gesto, pero no sé sintió incomoda en ningún momento, al contrario, le pareció de lo más sincero.

—Bien, gracias, con mucho trabajo.

Narcisa la miró con tristeza. Ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien, si su hijo estaba sufriendo ella tendría que estar en las mismas condiciones, solo que se esforzaba en disimular.

—Querida, ambas sabemos que no es así —contestó con mucha seguridad la mujer—. Si me atreví a buscarte es porque me imagino que esto debe ser muy doloroso para ti.

Hermione dudó por un momento si debía abrir su corazón y ser sincera con ella, a fin de cuentas era la madre de Draco, pero algo en sus ojos la hizo sentirse con la confianza suficiente para contarle su versión.

Habló de cómo presintió que algo estaba pasando con Draco, intentó averiguar qué, pero él se rehusaba a hablar con ella, y cuando creyó que las cosas mejorarían, la decisión de él la desarmó por completo.

Narcisa escuchó con mucha atención todo lo que la chica le contó y sintió todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo.

Cuando la castaña hizo una larga pausa ella se atrevió a hablar.

—Querida lo siento tanto, sé que debe haber sido un golpe muy duro, sobre todo que sucediera a solo meses de la boda.

Hermione asintió tristemente.

—Sabes, aún no logro entender por qué dejó de amarme.

La elegante mujer soltó una carcajada que descolocó a la chica.

—Hermione, por Merlín. ¿Realmente crees que mi hijo ya no te ama? —le preguntó—. No me lo tomes a mal querida, ¿pero no se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación?

No sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida.

—Al principio pensé que solo era un mal día y que necesitaba estar solo, pero no regresó, y al pasar las semanas llegué a esa conclusión, solo podía alejarse por que dejó de amarme.

La rubia sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión, si había alguien que conocía a su hijo era ella y sabía perfectamente que él estaba completamente enamorado de esa chica

—Hermione déjame contarte una cosa, cuando Draco era pequeño lo único que quería era complacer a su padre, desgraciadamente Lucius tomó decisiones equivocadas y yo no fui capaz de enfrentarme a él y decirle que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Eso llevó a mi hijo a hacer cosas terribles que lo marcaron para siempre, y es un peso que nunca voy a poder perdonarme, pero cuando llegaste tú y correspondiste su amor, mi hijo cambió y yo me di cuenta de que renació. Se le estaba dando otra oportunidad. Pero Draco no se ha perdonado, no se siente merecedor de ti, no quiere arrastrarte a lo que él considera una mala vida, una donde sabe que te van a señalar por elegir estar con un mortífago. Y si tuvieran hijos él no podría soportar que los vieran mal por ser portadores del apellido Malfoy. Pero créeme querida, mi hijo te ama más que nada en esta vida.

Hermione escuchó atentamente a la hermosa dama y por un momento una llama de esperanza se albergó en su corazón.

—Narcisa, yo lo amo, pero no puedo y no quiero obligarlo a estar conmigo.

—Lo sé, si te pedí vernos no es para decirte que le ruegues a mi hijo, créeme los hombres a veces necesitan perdernos para valorarnos, solo quería saber si seguías amándolo.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

La conversación siguió por un rato más en lo que bebieron su té, después se despidieron con un abrazo cálido y cada una tomó un rumbo diferente.

La castaña se apareció en su departamento y la rubia decidió que haría una visita antes de volver a su mansión.

Llamó a la puerta y un minuto después apareció frente a ella el padrino de su hijo.

—¿A qué debo el honor, Narcisa? —preguntó el hombre.

—Severus, ¿puedo pasar?

Avanzaron a la sala de la casa y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.

—Draco no está bien —dijo la mujer.

—Y qué te hace pensar que eso me interesa —contestó con desgana el profesor.

—Severus, por favor, conmigo no tienes que fingir, te conozco perfectamente y sé cuánto aprecias a mi hijo.

Severus suspiró y, resignado, respondió:

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Draco abandonó a Hermione —respondió.


	4. reencuentro

El despacho estaba en silencio cuando entró. Observó a su alrededor, todo tan impecable y elegante como siempre. Apenas se notaban algunos cambios de cuando ese lugar era ocupado por Lucius Malfoy. Su ahijado le había dado un toque más moderno que le daba un aspecto menos lúgubre, pero aún así lograba recordarle sus tantas reuniones ahí… Un movimiento al fondo del escritorio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No me digas que mi madre te hizo venir.

—Los dos sabemos que a esa mujer no se le puede decir que no.

—¿Se puede saber qué quiere que hagas?

—Tiene la idea, equivocada, por cierto, de que yo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Que ingenua es mi madre, ¿no te parece, Severus?

El hombre tomó asiento frente a Draco, pensando en que Narcisa tenía razón: el chico lucía bastante decaído, aunque se esforzaba en disimular. Si algo había heredado de su padre era ese tonto orgullo de pretender que los Malfoy no necesitan la ayuda de nadie. Le era tan familiar el sentimiento… él mismo pasó años haciendo lo mismo, pero con la guerra había aprendido que cargar su dolor sin que nadie supiera de su realidad no había servido de nada.

—Mira, Draco, yo no soy nadie para decirte si lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto —suspiró—, pero con toda sinceridad te digo que llevo años arrepentido por no darme la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Severus, ¿tú con sentimentalismos?

Draco conocía demasiado bien a su padrino y sabía el sacrificio que había echo por Lily. Cuando salió la verdad a la luz y se supo que todo lo había hecho en nombre del amor que le tenía a ella fue como si fuera una persona diferente. Al menos para los demás, porque con él siempre había sido diferente, sin ser cariñoso, pero sabía que podía contar con él, incluso le evitó tener que matar al profesor Dumbledore.

Severus se puso de pie, dejando un frasco en la mesa, y sin decir una sola palabra salió del lugar.

El rubio, al ver el objeto, supo inmediatamente que eran recuerdos. Se preguntó qué pretendía con eso su padrino, estaba tan molesto por el hecho de que su madre hubiera buscado a Severus… ¿No podían dejarlo tranquilo en su miseria? No entendían que por las noches, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas eran insoportables; las caras y los gritos de las personas que habían torturado frente a él; los ataques a los muggles que Voldemort le había obligado a liderar; la cara del profesor suplicando que no lo matará… pero, sobre todo, lo que no lo dejaba vivir en paz era la cara de Hermione al ser torturada frente a él en su propia mansión y cómo no había hecho nada para detener a Bella.

Salió del despacho hacia el jardín en busca de su madre. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a Snape? Pero cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver que Narcisa no estaba sola. Ahí, frente a él, estaba Hermione.

Las mujeres se pusieron de pie al verlo llegar. Cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo, Narcisa se disculpó diciendo que iría por más té.

—Hola, Draco —dijo seriamente la castaña.

El chico estaba inmóvil, si alguien se hubiera acercado lo suficiente podría haber escuchado su corazón latir muy fuerte. Sus manos le sudaban y no cabía en sí del asombro.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hablar con tu madre para cancelar lo que ya se había contratado para la boda —contestó con tristeza.

Sus palabras lo descolocaron. Una nueva ola de nostalgia atravesó su rostro. Se sentía tan culpable… Hermione nunca fue partidaria de una boda grande, pero estaba muy al pendiente de los preparativos con Narcisa y lo hacía con mucha ilusión, otro detalle que le causaba sufrimiento.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, cada uno pensando qué decir pero ninguno hablando en voz alta.

Hermione tenía una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en el rostro; tristeza, rabia, dolor y amor. En su interior se estaba librando una batalla… su corazón pedía que corriera a abrazarlo pero su cerebro quería respuestas.

—¿Por qué, Draco?

El chico no contestó nada. No sabía cómo explicarle que la amaba tanto que no podía arrastrarla a una vida de señalamientos, de críticas y burlas por ser la esposa de un mortífago.

Hermione se llenó de furia. ¿Por qué ni siquiera tenía el valor de decirle que ya no la quería? Siempre le había gustado que le dijeran las cosas de frente.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —volvió a preguntar.

Al no recibir respuesta, tomó su bolso y abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, lo escuchó hablar.

—Lo siento.

Ella se quedó quieta un momento, esperando que dijera algo más, pero como no lo hizo, siguió su camino en busca de Narcisa para despedirse.


End file.
